Merry-Go-Round
by Christie Stephanie
Summary: Wahana dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan setelah sekian lama, kini mereka bertemu lagi di wahana yang sama. Namun, di balik pertemuan mereka, benarkah kalau ini semua hanya kebetulan? Bukankah semua hal terjadi karena suatu alasan? Atau ini hanya bagian kecil dari sekeping takdir? Dan jika seorang lagi memasukki panggung sandiwara, apakah itu juga bagian takdir? / Ch 4 Update
1. Chapter 1

Halo~ Ini Re-Publishnya ya :D Jadi aku buat chapter 1 sebagai prolog karena ini benar-benar awal dari ceritanya. Ya, alur baru yang aku temukan mungkin terkesan sangat drama dan ceritanya mungkin sedikit sinetron :s Walaupun sebenarnya aku gak suka sinetron '-' Bagaimana kalau coba dibaca saja?

So, Don't Like Don't Read! ^^

* * *

_**Merry-Go-Round**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, cerita agak pasaran, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog.

* * *

"Ingat ya, hari Sabtu, jam 10 pagi, di Konoha Land, jangan sampai terlambat!" titah seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan berkoar-koar dan penuh semangat.

"Siap!" jawab seluruh siswa yang jumlahnya sekitar 10 orang yang berada di hadapan gadis tersebut. Lalu, siswa-siswa tadi membubarkan diri, kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Gadis tadi hanya tersenyum lebar dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Hei, Miko, tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku mau tidur," keluh seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi – duduk di sebelah tempat duduk gadis berambut hitam tadi – membenamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Gadis yang merasa namanya terpanggil, Miko, lengkapnya Mikoto Uehara, menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya yang saat ini keadaannya sangat bertolakbelakang dengan kondisi hatinya saat ini, lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Hei, Kushina, cerialah sedikit!" kata Mikoto, berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya, Kushina Uzumaki. Namun, yang disemangati tetap saja pada keadaan semula, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya saat ini.

"Ceria apa! Aku mengantuk!" ucapnya dengan agak ketus, tapi jujur sih memang. Yah, salah sendiri tidur tengah malam karena terlalu seru bermain _game online_.

"Hei, ayolah, kamu jadi aneh dan sedikit _uring-uringan_ semenjak aku ngajak kamu ke Konoha Land. Ada apa sih?" tanya Mikoto karena agak heran dengan sikap Kushina semenjak dia mengajak Kushina ke Konoha Land, tentunya bersama dengan Fugaku Uchiha – pacar baru Mikoto – dan siswa-siswa yang tadi berkerumun di meja Mikoto.

"Ah, gak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Kushina sekenanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Mikoto bertanya lebih jauh, itu merepotkan.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu gak mau cerita.. Tapi, kamu tetap ikut ke Konoha Land kan?" tanya Mikoto mengkonfirmasi, berharap sahabatnya berubah pikiran. Pasalnya, beberapa hari lalu saat Mikoto mengajaknya ke Konoha Land, Kushina langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu tanpa berpikir sedikitpun.

"Tidak," jawab Kushina yang kini sudah duduk tegak sambil memasang wajah malas ke arah sahabatnya. Mikoto hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Jawaban yang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu.

"Ayolah Kushina, kan biaya semua aku yang tanggung," pinta Mikoto dengan wajah memelas, masih berharap kata 'Ya' meluncur dari bibir mungil Kushina.

"Ini bukan masalah biaya Miko," jelas Kushina yang agaknya bosan melihat wajah memelas Mikoto, namun hatinya sedikit tergerak dan agak iba melihat sahabatnya sendiri memohon-mohon seperti itu padanya.

"Ayolah Kushina, apa sih sulitnya ikut? Biaya aku tanggung, makan malam aku tanggung, tinggal main saja kan?" Mikoto masih belum menyerah, terus memohon pada Kushina, mungkin saja Dewi Fortuna masih bersedia menatapnya walaupun hanya dengan ekor mata saja.

"Maaf Miko, tapi ini bukan masalah biaya, aku hanya..." Kushina memotong ucapannya, membuat Mikoto jadi penasaran dengan alasan Kushina menolak ajakannya selama ini.

"Malas," lanjut Kushina singkat. Mikoto hanya melongo tak percaya dengan tidak elitenya. Malas? Hanya itu? Hanya itukah?! Oh, Kushina, tidak tahukah kau bahwa seorang Mikoto Uehara merasa ada petir menyambar di belakangnya seusai kau menyebutkan alasan singkatmu yang terkesan tak logis tapi logis (?) itu?!

"Oh Kushina sahabatku! Hanya itu? Ayolah Kushina, mungkin acara ini terkesan tidak penting bagimu, tapi ini sangat bermakna bagiku, Kushina," pinta Mikoto lagi, dengan nada yang semakin terkesan sedih. Kushina menatap nanar sahabatnya. Benar juga, dia tidak boleh egois seperti itu. Acara ini penting untuk Mikoto. Selain untuk merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-17, acara ini juga untuk merayakan hari jadi Mikoto dengan Fugaku.

"Ya-ya sudah deh, aku ikut," lirih Kushina masih menatap Mikoto dengan iba.

"Benarkah?! Oh, Kushina terima kasih banyak!" pekik Mikoto kegirangan dengan mata berbinar-binar, disusul pelukan mautnya. Kushina hanya mampu memutar matanya bosan.

"Hei, Miko, lepaskan!"

* * *

Seorang lelaki berjalan frustasi menaiki tangga rumahnya. Mengabaikan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Memasuki kamarnya dalam diam. Memendam segala kekecewaannya.

Dia hanya mampu mendudukkan diri di atas kasur _king size_-nya dengan wajah datar. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah mengasingkan diri di tempat yang jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini, menenangkan diri, dan berusaha melupakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, dan terakhir, menganggap segalanya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Hah," lagi-lagi, dia hanya mampu menghela nafas berat, seolah beban yang mengganjalnya sangat berat. Dan tiba-tiba, dia memikirkan sebuah tempat dimana mungkin saja dia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Tidak mungkin sih untuk memulai hidup baru di sana, mengingat dia masih berusaha menyelesaikan studi tingkat kuliah semester 4 di sini. Ya, memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia jenius, bahkan di usia semuda ini – 17 tahun – dia sudah menginjak jenjang terakhir dalam dunia pendidikan.

"Yah, Konoha, mungkin tidak buruk," gumamnya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

To Be Continue

* * *

Aku yakin ini sangat-sangat super kelewatan pendek ._. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, tentunya sebagai salah satu chapter percobaan, aku membutuhkan pendapat kalian dulu. Ini memang tidak jauh berbeda, tapi menurutku, perbedaannya penting kan? Kalau masih ada yang ingat isi chapter pertama yang lama, bisa dikatakan sangat panjang, tapi aku melupakan sesuatu yang mungkin terkesan sedikit fatal. Jadi, baca dan review ya! Karena review kalian menambah semangat menulisku dan tentunya juga menentukan kelanjutan fic ini, harus Keep or Delete?

Hehe, jadi, terima kasih banyak! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Halo :D _Gomen ne_ kalau chapter 1 terlalu pendek :) Ini chapter 2! :D Kalau chapter 1 perbedaannya hanya sedikit, aku rasa chapter 2 malah tidak ada persamaan.. Alurnya terkesan diperlambat..

Untuk review, yang login aku balas lewat PM. Untuk yang lain..

**Guest** : Sip! Terimakasih reviewnya, keep read and review ya :)

**U. Icha-chan** : Hai ^^ Terimakasih banyak reviewnya! Wah, _gomen ne _terlalu pendek.. Ini sudah kuupdate.. Benarkah alurnya lebih bagus dari yang kemarin? Wah, terimakasih, keep read and review yaa :D

**Minene** : Iya, aku keep ._. Tidak mirip sinetron? Mungkin belum timbul kesan mirip sinetronnya.. Belum konflik.. Ne, terimakasih reviewnya, keep read and review ya ^^

Nah, sudah aku balas. Langsung saja, _Don't Like, Don't Read_!

* * *

_**Merry-Go-Round**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, cerita agak pasaran, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Konoha.

* * *

"_Tadaima_," seorang pria baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbilang megah setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di garasi rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_," sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah membeli tiketnya kok, _Kaa-san_," jawab pria tadi kepada wanita paruh baya tadi yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Kamu sungguh akan ke Konoha, Minato?" tanya sang ibu kepada anaknya yang kini diketahui bernama Minato, Minato Namikaze.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_," jawabnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"_Kaa-san _harap kamu bisa menenangkan diri di sana," sang ibu menatap sosok anak di hadapannya dengan senyum sedih.

"Semoga saja, _Kaa-san_," jawab Minato sekenanya. "Ah, ya, _Kaa-san_, aku ke kamar dulu ya, membereskan barang untuk besok," lanjutnya, sembari mulai berjalan melewati sang ibu yang hanya menatap punggung anaknya yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Kaa-san _harap keadaanmu membaik.."

* * *

Minato mendudukkan diri di kasur _king size_-nya. Menatap nanar tiket yang ada di tangannya. '_Ya, aku harus tetap sabar_,' batinnya.

Dia mulai berdiri dan meletakkan tiket pesawat yang baru dibelinya itu di atas meja. Dia mulai membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibutuhkannya saat berada di Konoha. Tentu saja untuk acara menenangkan diri ini, dia telah menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya, Shikaku Nara – yang juga jenius dan sebaya dengan Minato – untuk menyampaikan surat cuti kuliahnya pada dosennya.

"_Tadaima_," terdengar suara seorang gadis di lantai bawah rumahnya. Minato menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sejenak, tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitas memasukkan baju ke dalam koper yang tadi sempat terhenti sebentar.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Minato meletakkan kembali baju-baju yang baru hendak dimasukkannya ke kopernya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Terlihat sosok seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah di sana. Nafas Minato tercekat sejenak.

"Minato-_nii_," lirih gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato. Terdengar sedikit nada dingin dalam suaranya.

"_Gomen ne_," gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hei, jangan begitu, bukan salahmu, kau tahu?" jawab Minato, berusaha menenangkan gadis di hadapannya ini. Senyum pahit terlihat di paras tampannya.

"Tapi, kau jadi harus pergi ke Konoha karena-" sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Sungguh, tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu," ucap Minato lagi.

"Sudah ya? Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," Minato kembali membelai puncak kepala gadis di hadapannya, masih mempertahankan senyum pahitnya. Gadis itu menggangguk pelan. Minato mulai berbalik masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu itu perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Minato-_nii_..."

* * *

Kushina selalu menghela nafas berat dan memutar matanya bosan ketika dia selalu dihujani SMS dari Mikoto semenjak dia menerima tawaran Mikoto untuk pergi ke Konoha Land. Isinya selalu sama.

'_Jangan lupa, ya! Hari Sabtu, Konoha Land! ^^_'

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesannya. Bukannya mereka tidak bertemu di sekolah, tapi entah karena terlalu senang atau apa, Mikoto selalu mengirim pesan itu sepulang sekolah. Entah sudah berapa puluh atau berapa ratus pesan yang dikirimkannya dengan isi tak berbeda sama sekali. Kushina malah menjadi jengkel.

Bukannya juga Kushina sengaja tidak menyuruh Mikoto berhenti mengiriminya pesan seperti itu, dia hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Mikoto. Kushina juga masih punya perasaan dan belas kasihan.

* * *

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_, aku pergi," pamit Minato sambil tersenyum tipis pada kedua orangtuanya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, Minato. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana," pesan ibunya sambil menatap Minato lembut.

"Haha, tenang saja, _Kaa-san_, ini kan tidak lama," jawab Minato sambil terkekeh pelan melihat wajah lembut sekaligus khawatir ibunya.

"Jangan merepotkan _Ba-san_-mu di sana," pesan sang ayah dengan nada agak tegas tapi senyuman tak luput dari wajah gagah-nya.

"Tenang, _Tou-san_," jawab Minato sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ayahnya yang kini menepuk pundaknya.

"Oh, iya, Minato, kamu tidak mengabari-" lagi-lagi sepertinya Minato tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan ibunya. "Aku akan mengirimkannya pesan nanti," potong Minato. Ibunya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah agak cemas.

"Sungguh, _Kaa-san_, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu," ucap Minato, menenangkan ibunya. Dia anak berbakti, tidak mau membuat orangtuanya khawatir tentang dirinya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku bisa terlambat dan ketinggalan pesawat," Minato mulai menarik kopernya dan berbalik ke arah pintu. "_Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_, Minato," ucap kedua orangtuanya yang masih menemani kepergian Minato di ambang gerbang rumahnya. Minato memasuki mobil mewahnya setelah membantu sopirnya memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Mobil itu melaju kencang, menuju Bandar Udara Internasional Suna.

* * *

"Tsunade," seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang memanggil wanita paruh baya yang sedang meminum secangkir _greentea_. Ya, seperti yang kita ketahui, wanita tersebut bernama Tsunade Senju. Ehem, mungkin sekarang Tsunade Namikaze.

"Hm?" Tsunade hanya menanggapi ucapan suaminya dengan super singkat. Di samping malas bicara, dia masih kesal dengan larangan suaminya meminum _sake _lebih banyak siang ini. Tapi, secangkir _greentea_ juga _not bad_, pikirnya.

"Minato tiba jam berapa?" tanya pria tadi.

"Ah iya, mungkin Minato tiba sebentar lagi, Jiraiya," jawab Tsunade sekenanya, setelah menengok sebentar ke arah jam dinding di ruang keluarga itu. Jiraiya, Jiraiya Namikaze, kakak laki-laki dari ayah Minato yang tinggal di Konoha.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas pergi menjemputnya sekarang," Jiraiya mulai berdiri dari sofa empuknya. Disusul Tsunade yang tidak berbicara apa-apa, membereskan cangkir minumnya dan membawanya ke dapur. Setelah mereka berberes-beres, mereka menaiki mobil mereka dan segera melajukan mobil mereka menuju Bandar Udara Internasional Konoha.

* * *

"Konoha tidak berubah," Minato mulai keluar dari gedung Bandar Udara Internasional Konoha setelah mengambil barang-barang yang dia masukkan ke bagasi pesawat. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

Tak lama, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yo, Minato," sapa Jiraiya dengan senyum percaya diri yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

"_Ji-san_," balas Minato sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Minato?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak buruk, _Ba-san_," jawab Minato, berusaha mengendalikan nada bicaranya.

"Sudah-sudah, lanjut mengobrol di rumah saja, Minato pasti lelah," kata Jiraiya, memotong percakapan ini menjadi lebih panjang. Mereka segera menuju ke tempat mobil Jiraiya terparkir.

Setelah memasuki mobil, Minato terlihat mengetik sesuatu. Setelah mengirimkan pesan yang diketiknya, dia kembali memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menengok ke kursi belakang – arah Minato.

"Baik, sangat baik," Minato mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bibinya.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke Konoha?" tanya Jiraiya. Bukan tidak senang atas kedatangan keponakannya ini. Heran saja, karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Minato berlibur di Konoha, dan setelah saat itu, Minato tidak pernah lagi berlibur di Konoha. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba dia ingin ke Konoha.

"Berlibur saja kok, _Ji-san_,"

"Libur? Bukankah sekarang bukan tanggal merah?"

"Aku mengambil cuti kuliah,"

"Hah? Demi berlibur ke sini kau sampai mengambil cuit kuliah?" tanya Tsunade dengan agak kaget, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan hanya masalah berlibur sih," jawab Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lebih condong untuk menenangkan diri."

"Menenangkan diri? Kau sedang stress? Frustasi? Putus cinta?" tanya Tsunade yang penasaran.

Tubuh Minato terlihat menegang sesaat. "Bukan kok, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.

"Kau terlihat aneh," sambar Jiraiya, matanya masih fokus ke arah jalanan.

Minato hanya diam, tak menjawab. Dia berharap mereka segera sampai.

* * *

"Hei, ada apa?" seorang pria tampak menoleh ke arah gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, yang baru saja melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka.

"Sebentar, ada pesan masuk," jawab gadis itu. Tatapannya fokus ke arah layar _handphone_nya.

'_Aku sudah sampai di Konoha._'

"Minato-_nii_," gumamnya pelan. Sorot matanya nampak sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, hanya pesan dari Minato-_nii_," dia kembali memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam tas kecil-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Dia baru tiba di Konoha,"

"Oh, begitu," jawab pria itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya sudah, ayo," pria itu kembali meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggandengnya. Gadis itu menatap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian kembali menatap ke depan dan menunduk.

'_Gomen ne_, Minato-_nii_...'

TBC

* * *

Nyehehe XD Selesai juga! 3 jam.. Sudah cukup panjangkah? Sudah cukup baguskah? Hm.. Chapter ini sangat berbeda kan dari yang lama? Nah, untuk chapter ini, berpusat ke Minato.. Aku tidak tau harus bilang ini bagus atau tidak.. Mungkin lebih ke arah membingungkan? Ya sudah, tuangkan saran dan kritik ke kotak review karena review kalian sangat bermanfaat dan menambah semangat menulisku ^^ Baiklah..

_Jaa_~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hola~ *ditimpukreaders* Hehe, maaf sekali aku lama update, tugas menggunung mencekikku. Langsung baca saja ya.

Sebelum itu, review yang login sudah dibalas lewat PM. Sisanya..

**U. Icha-chan **: Hehe, rahasia dong, chapter ini cukup panjangkah? AKu harap kamu puas, sepertinya memang diperlambat deh, kalau banyak chapternya aku belum memperhitungkan.. Terimakasih banyak reviewnyaa, kalau update kilat aku gak jamin, tugasku sangaat banyak.. Keep RnR ya!

**Chen** : Ini sudah cukup panjangkah? Alur sudah pas? Terimakasih banyak reviewnya, keep RnR yaa!

Sip! Lanjut!

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

* * *

_**Merry-Go-Round**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, OC (untuk anak Shion), abal, gaje, AU, cerita agak pasaran, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Meeting.

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze di Konoha nampak agak ramai pagi itu. Anak Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Shion Namikaze, datang mengunjungi rumah kedua orangtuanya. Tak lupa Shion membawa anaknya satu-satunya, Shin. Mereka hanya datang berdua, sedangkan suami Shion harus tetap bekerja. Dan Shion datang ke sini untuk mengantarkan anaknya yang ingin menginap di rumah Tsunade. Setelah puas berbincang-bincang dan dirasanya hari mulai gelap, Shion pulang kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

"_Baa-chan_," panggil Shin pada Tsunade. Shin sendiri sudah berumur 8 tahun. Shin anak yang hiperaktif dan periang, tetapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi anak yang nakal. "Aku mau main di Konoha Land!" pintanya girang.

"Tapi kan ini sudah malam?" Tsunade kembali menjawab setelah menengok ke arah jam dinding ruang keluarga-nya.

"Ayolah, _Baa-chan_, aku ingin pergi," Shin kembali memasang wajah memelas sambil terus memohon pada Tsunade.

"Besok saja, ya?" tawar Tsunade pada Shin.

"Besok bagaima? Kan besok kita akan menghadiri pesta Orochimaru," Jiraiya menimpali, mengingatkan istrinya akan undangan pesta dari kerabat dekat-nya, Orochimaru.

"Ah, benar juga," gumam Tsunade pelan. Mereka sudah berjanji pada Orochimaru untuk menghadiri pestanya, namun dia juga tak ingin mengecewakan cucunya itu. Shin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tampang cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemani Shin pergi besok?" tawar Minato dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Jadi kalian bisa tetap pergi ke pesta."

"Bisa dipertimbangkan," kata Tsunade bijak sambil meneguk kembali _greentea_-nya.

"Tenang, bisa kupastikan Shin aman bersamaku, benar kan Shin?" Minato mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan ke arah Shin. Shin hanya mengangguk riang sambil menyengir kuda, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jaga Shin baik-baik, Minato," tegas Tsunade dengan nada memerintah yang kentara sekali dalam nada bicaranya. Dia tidak mau cucunya itu hilang di taman hiburan yang sangat ramai seperti Konoha Land.

"Tenang saja, _Ba-san_.."

* * *

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Jam weker Kushina yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah kasurnya berdering dengan sangat kencang. Kushina menggeliat. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, tangannya mulai meraba-raba permukaan meja itu, berusaha mencari jam weker-nya yang tengah berbunyi nyaring, mungkin memekakan telinganya. Setelah berhasil meraih jam weker-nya, tak lama, suara nyaring yang berasal dari jam weker-nya itu berhenti. Dengan masih setengah sadar, Kushina kembali menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, menutupi wajahnya.

5 menit kemudian, dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Biasa, 'mengumpulkan nyawa'. Setelah itu dengan wajah malas, dia menuruni tempat tidur-nya, mengambil handuknya dan baju yang terbilang santai, dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

20 menit berlalu. Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang tergerai dalam keadaan basah. Masih sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya itu dengan menggunakan handuk. Kushina menengok sebentar ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Masih 1 setengah jam," gumamnya pelan. Jam dindingnya masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 pagi. Tangannya meraih _remote AC_ yang terletak di dekat jam weker-nya tadi. Dia mematikan _AC_-nya, kemudian membuka jendela kamar-nya. Setelah itu, dia membereskan tempat tidur-nya, merapikan kamarnya juga.

30 menit berlalu. Dia segera beranjak ke arah lemari baju-nya yang terbilang cukup besar. Dia membuka pintu lemari itu. Terlihat di sana berbagai macam baju dan _dress_ yang cantik. Namun tetap saja, baju _casual_ Kushina lebih banyak daripada gaun atau _dress_. Menggunakan baju seperti itu sangat merepotkan, seperti itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkannya.

Dia memilih kaos bermotif garis-garis berwarna hitam dan putih dan celana panjang _skinny jeans_ hitam. Dia mengganti pakaian rumah-nya dengan baju-baju yang baru saja dipilihnya itu. Kemudian dia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna violet dan tas sandang manis berwarna violet juga. Kemudian Kushina beranjak keluar kamar dan mengambil sepatu kets putih dari rak sepatu di luar kamar-nya, di sebelah pintu kamar-nya, lalu menggunakannya.

Kushina menuruni tangga rumah-nya dengan malas, menuju ke meja makan tempat bibi dan pamannya sedang duduk dan berbincang. Akhirnya, Kushina memilih untuk menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, dia berpamitan dengan bibi dan pamannya untuk pergi ke Konoha Land.

Kushina pergi ke Konoha Land dengan salah satu mobil milik pamannya.

20 menit kemudian, dia tiba di Konoha Land. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia langsung bergegas ke arah gerbang masuk Konoha Land. Terlihat Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sudah menunggu di sana. Kushina melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Masih 25 menit lagi.

"_Ohayou_, Kushina!" Mikoto menyapanya dengan lembut namun senyuman riang terpampang di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Miko, Fugaku," Kushina hanya membalasnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hn," Uchiha Fugaku, pemuda hemat kata itu hanya menjawab sapaan Kushina dengan kata-kata-nya yang sudah biasa dan khas itu.

"Belum ada yang datang lagi?"

"Santai saja, Kushina, masih 25 menit kok."

"Lah, kamu sendiri datang jam berapa?"

"Aku? Aku jam 9 juga sudah datang kok."

"Hah? Untuk apa datang sepagi itu?"

"Yah, namanya juga aku lagi semangat, maklumi saja.." Mikoto tersenyum manis. Kushina yang melihatnya hanya bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaan Mikoto. Keputusannya untuk menerima tawaran Mikoto itu tepat.

"Hn."

Suasana kembali hening. Kushina hanya melihat orang-orang yang satu-persatu memasukki gerbang Konoha Land. Kushina hanya menghela nafas panjang. Huh, entahlah dia harus menunggu berapa lama la-

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!" Mebuki Haruno datang sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohayou mo_, Mebuki," jawab Mikoto masih dengan senyumnya.

Kushina masih diam. Menunggu teman-temannya yang satu-persatu datang. Setelah dirasanya semua telah lengkap, mereka memasukki Konoha Land. Setelah semua biaya telah diurus oleh Mikoto, mereka langsung bermain bersama dengan riangnya di Konoha Land.

* * *

"Minato, Shin, kami pergi dulu, ya," pamit Tsunade di ambang pintu sebelum pergi bersama Jiraiya. Minato hanya tersenyum simpul dan Shin hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dengan riangnya. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka harus sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke Konoha Land.

Seusai sarapan, mereka segera menuju ke Konoha Land. Mobil Tsunade tak hanya satu, jadi mereka bisa pergi ke Konoha Land dengan mobil Tsunade yang satu lagi. Tentu saja Minato yang mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sesampainya mereka di Konoha Land, mereka segera saja membeli tiket dan masuk ke Konoha Land.

* * *

Senja mulai tiba. Langit oranye kemerahan dan matahari yang nampaknya mulai turun. Namun tetap saja, Konoha Land malah bertambah ramai. Para pengunjung banyak yang lebih memilih bermain di senja atau malam hari seperti ini.

Namun tetap saja, masa' main dari pagi tetap tidak ada lelahnya.

"Miko, kapan pulangnya?!" Kushina meronta frustasi, ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mandi, makan malam, dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk berceloteh wahana apa yang akan mereka mainkan selanjutnya.

"Baru juga jam segini, masa' kamu sudah mau pulang sih?" Mikoto heran sendiri. Kushina berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Gadis satu ini sudah minta pulang dari dua jam lalu.

"Aku lelah, Miko, kamu sama teman-teman lain aja yang sudah mati rasa mungkin," Kushina menghela nafas berat.

"Atau kamu mau menunggu di dekat pintu keluar saja?" tawar Mikoto.

"Aku menunggu kalian di situ bisa jamuran duluan."

"Ini wahana terakhir yang akan kita mainkan, kamu tunggu di situ saja, mungkin 10 menit selesai, itu juga kalau antriannya tidak panjang."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tunggu di sana, jangan lama-lama," Kushina akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran Mikoto. Dia berjalan malas ke arah pintu keluar Konoha Land. Sebuah kursi taman tertangkap pandangan matanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman tersebut. Matanya menjelajah sekitar. Ada wahana komedi putar di depannya. Kushina tersenyum kecil, matanya terlihat menerawang.

Kushina melihat dua orang anak kecil sedang duduk di atas kuda-kudaan wahana komedi putar dalam bayangannya. Kushina ingat. Itu sudah 10 tahun lalu, kalau ia tak salah. Kushina mulai berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke arah wahana komedi putar, ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara tangisan anak-anak.

Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri, mencari sumber suara. Dan dia menemukannya. Dia berjalan ke arah anak lelaki kecil yang tengah menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut pada anak lelaki itu.

"Aku terpisah dengan pamanku," jawab anak itu sambil terisak pelan.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, cengeng sekali anak lelaki menangis, ayo, _nee-san_ bantu carikan pamanmu," kata-kata Kushina memang terdengar agak keras, namun kalimat itu diucapkannya agar anak tersebut tak lagi menangis. Anak kecil itu segera menghapus sisa jejak-jejak air matanya di pipinya. Kushina pun menarik tangan anak tersebut.

* * *

Minato mengedarkan pandangannya dengan jeli sambil terus berjalan cepat membelah kerumunan untuk mencari Shin. Anak itu terpisah dengannya saat mereka berjalan tanpa bergandengan tangan dan di dalam keramaian. Dia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Shin!" dia berteriak sendiri, berharap anak itu berada di dekat situ dan mendengar panggilannya. Dia kembali berjalan dengan gesit, mencari anak itu. Entah apa yang berada dalam bayangannya ketika pulang dan anak itu tak ditemukan Tsunade sedang menggandeng tangannya.

Dia terpaku sesaat. Mempertajam penglihatannya. Benarkah itu anak yang dicarinya?

* * *

"Ayo kita ke arah pintu keluar, Kushina pasti sudah menunggu," Mikoto mengomandokan teman-temannya untuk segera berjalan cepat, menemui Kushina yang mungkin saja sudah ketiduran menunggu mereka. Mereka sudah terpisah cukup lama dengan Kushina, kira-kira 30 menit. Salahkan antrian yang panjangnya luar biasa.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Kushina tak ada di sana.

"Dimana dia menunggu sebenarnya?" tanya Yoshino.

"Umm.. Sabar, biar kutelpon dia," Mikoto merogoh tas sandangnya, meraih _handphone_nya. Setelah mencari kontak Kushina, dia segera menekan tombol _call_.

"Moshi-moshi_?_" suara Kushina terdengar di ujung sana.

"Kau ada dimana? Kami sudah di dekat pintu keluar tapi kamu tidak ada."

"_Maaf, kalau sudah mau pulang, pulanglah duluan, aku ada urusan_."

"Tapi kan tadi kamu yang mengajak kami pulang terus."

"_Tapi aku ada urusan mendadak, ini serius, menyangkut seorang anak-anak_."

"Kamu tidak membuat masalah selama kami mengantri kan?"

"_Tidak, aku hanya membantunya sekarang, pulanglah duluan_."

"Baik, kami duluan," kalimat terakhir Mikoto sebelum dia mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" giliran Mebuki yang bertanya.

"Tenang, dia ada urusan, dia bilang kita bisa pulang duluan."

"Ya sudah, ayo," ajak Yoshino. Mereka pun berjalan ke gerbang keluar Konoha Land.

* * *

"Lihatnya yang teliti ya, siapa tahu ketemu pamanmu, memang pamanmu seperti apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Yang pasti dia belum tua, mungkin seumuran _nee-san_," anak tersebut masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ciri-ciri yang lebih rinci?"

"Orangnya tinggi, rambutnya pirang."

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Kushina lupa menanyakan ini sedari tadi.

"Shin."

"Oh, begitu, nama-" ucapan Kushina terpotong oleh suara teriakan yang muncul dari arah belakang. "Shin!"

Mereka membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya seorang pria pirang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Shin memandang pria tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

"Minato-_nii_!" Shin berlari ke arah pria tersebut. Kushina hanya memasang wajah polos. Katanya paman, tetapi lebih cocok sebagai kakaknya. Kushina berjalan di belakang.

"Minato-_nii_ kemana saja dari tadi, aku mencarimu!"

"Aku juga mencarimu, siapa yang tadi bersamamu?"

"_Nee-san _baik hati yang membantuku mencarimu!"

"_Nee-san _baik hati?"

"Ya! _Nee-san_ baik hati," Shin menengok ke belakang. "Itu! Lihat! Dia sedang berjalan ke sini," sambung Shin riang. Shin berlari kembali ke arah Kushina yang masih berjarak kira-kira 4 meter.

"_Nee-san_, terima kasih banyak!"

"Hihi, tidak apa, aku senang kau menemukan pamanmu," Kushina hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi, dia pamanmu atau kakakmu?" Kushina melontarkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi membuatnya bingung.

"Paman, tapi umur kami tidak terlalu jauh, jadi kupanggil _nii-san_," Shin menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. 'Begitu rupanya,' batin Kushina.

"Hei," suara baritone seseorang terdengar. Kushina menolehkan pandangannya. Melihat seorang pria yang ternyata paman Shin, sedang tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak," pria tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Hei, tidak perlu begitu, kau tahu," Kushina jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Orang ini terlalu sopan.

"Ini sudah sepantasnya, kalau tak ada kau, aku mungkin belum menemukan Shin," orang itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah Kushina bisa melihat wajahnya secara lekat, sekelebat memori masa lalu berputar dibenaknya.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, namaku Minato, Minato Namikaze," Minato menyebutkan namanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Kushina hanya melamun sendiri. Setelah lamunannya usai, dia malah jadi tergagap sendiri. "Mi-Minato?"

"Ya," Minato masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kamu Minato Namikaze?"

"Ya, memang ada apa ya?"

"Kamu tahu Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Eh?" Minato nampak berpikir sesaat. "Sepertinya aku pernah dengar."

Shin hanya menatap kedua orang ini dengan diam. Dia bingung juga rupanya.

"Masa' kau tidak ingat," Kushina jadi gemas sendiri. Orang ini pikun atau apa.

Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti. Minato masih berpikir. Kushina juga memikirkan kemungkinan dia salah orang. Akhirnya Shin bersuara.

"Minato-_nii_, kita main _Merry-Go-Round_ sebelum pulang yuk," ajak Shin sambil menarik tangan Minato.

"Eh?" Minato terkejut sendiri. Sepertinya dia tahu nama itu. "Kushina Uzumaki.."

"Ya?" Kushina bertanya, mendengar namanya terpanggil.

"Kamu?" Minato jadi agak bingung sendiri.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kamu Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Anak yang dulu sering bermain komedi putar?"

"Em.. Sudah 10 tahun lalu."

Mereka berpandangan dalam diam. "Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali," Minato tersenyum lembut. Kushina hanya memandang Minato terkejut. Jadi dia tak salah orang?

"Jadi kau benar-benar Minato Namikaze yang itu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Wah, kemana saja kau? Kau melanggar janji, kau tahu?"

"Haha, maafkan aku, waktu itu di Konoha aku hanya berlibur selama 1 bulan," Minato hanya menampakkan wajah bersalah sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa, tapi kau harus membayar hutang janjimu, _-ttebane_!" Kushina hanya tersenyum antusias. Mereka tertawa. Shin bingung melihatnya.

"Ayo, Minato-_nii_, atau _nee-san_ mau ikut juga?"

Mereka tersadar.

"Boleh!" Kushina menjawab dengan riangnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga bermain di wahana komedi putar itu bersama-sama.

TBC

* * *

Selesai~ Huh, aku sibuk sekali belakangan ini, tugas serba menumpuk, sangat parah. Malah jaman ulangan. Mumpung diliburkan karena banjir, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik chapter 3 dan mempublishnya. Jadi, silahkan dibaca. Masih kurang panjangkah? Bagiku ini sangat panjang, menyelesaikannya saja berhari-hari.

Mohon reviewnya, karena akan sangat bermanfaat bagiku untuk memperbaiki tulisanku dan menambah semangatku.

Oh iya, ada yang suka berkeliaran di fandom Fairy Tail? Jika ada, numpang promosi, s/9597721/1/Math-Rival. Fanfic collabku dengan temanku. Bisa dibaca. Baru prolog sih.

Yasudah, daripada iklan panjang-panjang, Jaa ne~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hello~ *ditimpuk* Maaaaaaff! Aku sibuk sekali belakangan ini, banyak lomba, ulangan, terutama tugas dan PR! Aku baru bisa update sekarang, walaupun chapter 4 ini sudah ada di folderku sejak beberapa minggu lalu.. Oh ya, aku membuat fic eksperimen.. Kalau bisa sih.. baca ya :D *promosi*

Yosh! Langsung saja!

Don't Like, Don't Read! :D

* * *

_**Merry-Go-Round**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, OC (untuk anak Shion & bibi Kushina), abal, gaje, AU, cerita agak pasaran, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : When We Were 7.

Kushina Uzumaki tersenyum puas saat melihat nomor telepon Minato Namikaze yang telah berhasil tersimpan dalam kontaknya.

"Bolehkah aku pamit pulang terlebih dahulu? Shin harus pulang atau bibiku akan mencarinya," Minato meringis pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Shin yang hanya memandang mereka dengan polos.

"Haha, silahkan, terima kasih banyak atas nomor telepon-mu!" Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sendiri? Ada yang menjemput?"

"Ah, tenang saja, aku membawa mobil sendiri kok!"

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantuanmu menolong Shin."

"Aduh, kau sudah terlalu banyak berterimakasih. Berhentilah berterimakasih padaku!" Kushina jadi sebal sendiri. Pria ini selalu berterimakasih.

"Iya, iya. Kami pulang dulu," Minato menarik pelan tangan Shin yang digandengnya dan mereka mulai berbalik dan menjauhi Kushina.

"Hati-hati ya!" Kushina sempat melambaikan tangannya dengan ringan sambil tersenyum. Sebelum keluar dari Konoha Land, dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di dekat wahana _Merry-Go-Round_. Kembali melihat ke arah wahana yang kini tengah berputar dengan pendaran cahaya yang berwarna-warni. Maklum, ini sudah menjelang malam.

Benar juga. Ini sudah menjelang malam. Bibi dan paman-nya akan mencarinya jika ia tak segera pulang. Kushina segera beranjak dari kursi itu dan keluar dari Konoha Land.

"Minato-_nii_ kenal dengannya?" Shin kini sudah duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi pengemudi yang didudukki Minato.

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa."

"Ya bagaimana? Masa' tiba-tiba kenal?"

"Aku sedang mengemudi, bisakah kita bicara nanti saja?"

"Baiklah, berjanjilah untuk menceritakannya padaku."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati," Minato mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan senyuman lembutnya. Memang dia tetap fokus ke arah jalanan, tak sedikit pun ia menolehkan kepala menatap Shin. Namun, senyuman lembutnya itu tetap terlihat dari samping.

Lucu juga membayangkan dirinya yang masih berusia 7 tahun ketika itu.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Minato, kamu mau naik ini?" Shion Namikaze yang masih berusia 21 tahun kala itu dipercayakan Tsunade untuk mengawasi Minato yang sedang berlibur ke Konoha dan ingin pergi ke Konoha Land. Minato hanya mengangguk ringan dan patuh sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan kemana-mana, aku ingin ke wahana bianglala di sana sebentar."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pacarku juga sedang ke Konoha Land bersama keluarganya, dia mengajakku bertemu."

"Silahkan," Minato hanya tersenyum simpul saja. Shion sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi. Bukankah dia juga perlu memberikan sedikit waktu luang untuk Shion?

"Kalau sudah selesai, duduk saja di kursi itu, oke?" Shion menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada di dekat wahana komedi putar itu. Sekali lagi, Minato hanya mengangguk ringan. Shion mulai berjalan menjauh, Minato hanya mengantri di barisan paling belakang. Antrian wahana ini panjang sekali. Hingga Minato mendengar suara dari 3 orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya mengantri.

"_Ba-san_, aku ingin naik ini!" seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat sebaya dengannya menunjuk wahana komedi putar ini.

"Aku tidak," anak lelaki berambut merah yang berada dekat dengan gadis itu hanya melontarkan pendapatnya dengan nada datar.

"Ayolah, Nagato! Sekali-kali apa salahnya naik ini! Aku rasa ini permainan yang menyenangkan!" gadis itu kembali menunjuk-nunjuk wahana komedi putar itu sambil meyakinkan anak laki-laki yang tadi dipanggilnya Nagato.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tapi aku tertarik!" gadis itu terlihat ngotot sekali akan pendiriannya. Wanita yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka menampakkan wajah bingung sambil menatap kedua anak yang tengah berargumen ini secara bergantian.

"Aku ingin!"

"Aku tidak."

"Ingin!"

"Tidak."

"_Ba-san_! Naik ini saja ya?"

"_Kaa-san_, lebih baik kita mencari wahana lain."

"Ayolah, _Ba-san_!"

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir. "Aku hanya menjaga kalian sendirian, kalau Kushina ingin naik ini dan Nagato tidak mau, aku harus menjaga siapa, hm?" wanita itu mengelus kepala kedua anak yang dipanggil Nagato dan Kushina itu dengan lembut. Keduanya tampak berpikir.

"_Ba-san_, sebentar saja aku ingin naik ini," Kushina menatap bibinya dengan wajah memelas. Bibinya menampakkan wajah tak tega.

"_Kaa-san_, daripada naik ini, kita bisa menaiki wahana lain," Nagato kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya. Wanita itu kembali memasang wajah bingung. Kushina sendiri masih memasang wajah memelas yang membuat orang lain tak tega kepadanya. Minato yang melihat wajah Kushina yang memelas dari jarak 5 meter saja jadi tersentuh juga.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaga Kushina kalau Kushina bermain sendiri di sini?"

"Aku akan bermain sendiri, tenang saja, aku akan mencari kalian nanti."

"Tak semudah itu Kushina, Konoha Land sangat ramai, bagaimana kalau kamu tidak bisa menemukan kami? Kalau kamu malah diculik?"

"Tidak akan, _Ba-san_, kalau mereka mau menculik Kushina, tinggal tampar, tendang, pukul, selesai kan?" Kushina mengucapkan itu dengan ringan sekali. Sangat ringan hingga membuat sang bibi _sweatdrop_ dan Nagato masih memasang wajah stoic.

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik katakan kemana Nagato ingin main, aku akan ke sana."

"Aku ingin bermain _rollercoaster_."

"Baik, aku akan ke sana," Kushina kembali berkata dengan santainya sebelum berbalik dan bergabung dengan antrian panjang itu.

Saat gadis kecil itu mulai mengantri di belakangnya, Minato kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ia tak ingin gadis di belakangnya ini tahu kalau dia menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Lama sekali giliran mereka tiba. Saat giliran Minato dan Kushina tiba, keduanya ikut berjalan pelan, sampai seorang pengawas wahana menghadang mereka.

"Adik-adik kecil, dimana orangtua kalian?" Pengawas itu bertanya dengan ramah dan lembut kepada keduanya. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan. Lalu, karena mereka terdiam cukup lama, Minato mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kakak sepupuku sedang ke wahana bianglala, jadi aku ditinggal sementara dan dia akan menjemputku kembali nanti di sini," Minato menjelaskan dengan cukup detail. Dia hanya menunggu gadis kecil di sebelahnya ini untuk membuka mulutnya dengan melihat ke arahnya. Namun, yang ditatapi hanya memasang wajah bodoh dan menjadi sinis karena merasa risih ditatap begitu oleh Minato.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Minato hanya kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Pengawas wanita di hadapan mereka berdeham. Setidaknya cukup keras untuk mereka dengarkan. "Bagaimana denganmu gadis kecil?"

"Oh.. Bibiku sedang menemani anaknya bermain _rollercoaster_, jadi aku ditinggal. Cukup jelaskah?"

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya.. Sebenarnya, jika tanpa pengawasan orangtua, kalian tidak boleh masuk.. Tapi.."

"Ayolah, kami sudah mengantri dari tadi, sia-sia kami mengantri kalau akhirnya tidak boleh masuk juga," Kushina memohon dengan sedikit nada keras dalam kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Anak lelaki di sebelahnya itu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi.. Mungkin karena kalian berdua, bisa dipertimbangkan.."

Tiba-tiba, seorang pengawas wahana lain yang ingin menutup pagar pembatas wahana dengan antrian berteriak pada pengawas wanita satu ini. "Hei! Kedua anak itu jadi naik tidak?"

Pengawas wanita di depan mereka terlihat berpikir keras. Kemudian dia menghela nafas perlahan. "Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk.."

Wajah Kushina berubah sumringah. Namun, pengawas wanita itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dengan syarat, kalian harus saling mengawasi, oke?"

Keduanya kembali beradu pandang. Kemudian keduanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Keduanya segera berlari melewati pagar pembatas wahana. Hanya tersisa 2 kuda-kudaan yang bersebelahan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah tidak bisa memilih kuda-kudaan lain lagi. Mereka duduk dengan tenang.

Minato hanya melihat ke arah luar wahana. Tiba-tiba, suara dari gadis kecil di sampingnya terdengar.

"Hei!"

Minato menolehkan pandangannya. "Kau.. Bicara denganku?" Minato bertanya dengan gugupnya.

"Tentu! Memang aku mau bicara dengan siapa lagi!" Kushina hanya mendengus sebal sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya.

"Namamu.. Siapa namamu?" Kushina bertanya pada anak lelaki di sampingnya ini.

"Minato. Minato Namikaze. Kau sendiri?"

"Kushina. Kushina.. Uzumaki."

"Ke Konoha Land dengan siapa, Uzumaki-_san_?" Minato mulai memberanikan diri memanggil Kushina dengan nama keluarganya.

"Ugh, bisakah kau panggil aku dengan nama kecilku saja? Tanpa _suffix_ apapun," Kushina terlihat resah dengan panggilan Minato. Entah mengapa.

"Baiklah, Ku-Kushina," Minato kembali tersenyum gugup.

"Aku ke sini dengan bibiku dan kakak sepupuku yang sangat menyebalkan, kau sendiri?"

"Dengan kakak sepupuku juga," Minato mulai bisa tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya, Kushina mungkin bisa jadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Oh.. Aku tinggal di Sunagakure, di sini aku tinggal di rumah paman dan bibi. Kau sendiri?"

"Rumah paman dan bibiku di kompleks Blok B, dekat sini."

"Benarkah? Rumah bibi dan pamanku juga di kompleks itu kok."

"Wah, kita bisa sering bermain dong!"

"Ya, di kompleks ada taman kan?"

"Ya!"

"Besok pukul 4 sore. Bagaimana?"

"Hm.. Bisa!" Setelah menyepakati pertemuan mereka besok, tak lama, wahana itu berhenti berputar. Mereka turun dengan hati-hati. Setelah keluar dari wahana tersebut, kakak sepupu Minato belum juga tiba.

"Hei, Kushina, dimana bibimu?" Minato mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Oh, aku yang akan menghampiri mereka ke wahana _rollercoaster_," Kushina menjawab dengan santainya. Minato hanya tercengang melihat gadis kecil ini. Sebenarnya gadis ini nekat, terlalu pemberani, atau sudah benar-benar gila? Hei, tidak bisakah gadis ini melihat situasi Konoha Land yang ramai ini? Mungkin sebelum dia dapat menemukan bibi dan kakaknya itu, dia sudah hilang diculik atau tersesat ke wahana lain.

"Apa?" Kushina kembali memandang Minato risih.

Minato tersadar. Secara refleks saja, dia menggandeng tangan gadis ini.

"Hei! Ada apa sih?" Kushina jadi heran sendiri dengan laki-laki aneh yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Mau mencari bibi dan kakakmu kan? Aku bantu."

"Tapi, kalau nanti kakakmu menjemput?"

"Tidak, aku tahu dia tak akan kembali secepat itu kalau sudah bertemu pacarnya."

Keduanya hanya dapat berjalan di tengah kerumunan dnegan hati-hati. Bertanya dengan beberapa petugas yang mereka temui tentang lokasi _rollercoaster_ yang ternyata berdekatan dengan bianglala. Keduanya masih berjalan pelan dengan gandengan tangan yang belum juga lepas agar tak terpisah satu sama lain.

Setelah tiba di dekat wahana _rollercoaster_, Kushina bisa melihat bibinya dan Nagato yang baru saja turun dari wahana itu.

"Hei, terima kasih!" Kushina tersenyum riang, menatap Minato yang masih tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak masalah. Aku ke wahana bianglala dulu ya? Mencari kakak sepupuku."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya," Kushina segera berbalik dan menghampiri bibinya.

Keesokkan harinya, mereka bertemu di taman kompleks. Begitu juga dengan hari berikutnya. Hari terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum hari ini adalah saat mereka bermain di taman dan berjanji untuk bertemu di Konoha Land keesokkan harinya. Minato mengiyakan janji itu tanpa tahu kalau itu adalah hari terakhir liburannya di Konoha.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Miko," Kushina menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai urusannya kemarin, bertemu dengan Minato, dan siapa Minato itu.

"Hm.. _Fateful encounter_," Miko manggut-manggut mengerti, lalu menenggak jus yang dibelinya dari kantin tadi.

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"_Fateful encounter_."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan."

"Huh? Kamu bicara apa sih? Takdir, pertemuan, apalah itu.. Kami hanya bertemu karena kebetulan bermain di Konoha Land pada hari yang sama dan sama-sama tidak diawasi orangtua. Hanya itu."

"Kamu yakin hanya itu, Kushina?"

"Tentu. Memang ada apa lagi selain kebetu-"

"Takdir."

"Ckck, Miko.. Masa' kamu masih percaya sama hal semacam itu sih?"

"Kushina.. Bukan masalah percaya dan tidak percaya.. Tapi takdir itu benar-benar ada."

"Ya-ya, terserah kamu saja.. Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Tetap saja, menurutku semuanya hanya kebetulan."

"Kushina.. Pertemuan kalian sudah takdir. Mungkin.. Hanya mungkin sih.. Dia orang yang terpilih menjadi takdirmu."

"Terpilih? Takdir? Apa sih?"

"Jodoh."

"Ck, Miko. Kamu ini.. Percaya sekali sih sama hal seperti itu?"

"Hohoho~.. Mau buktikan? Mau taruhan denganku kalau dia itu benar-benar jodohmu?"

"Ayo! Kalau memang benar dia jodohku atau apalah itu yang kau katakan, traktir aku _ramen_ sepuasnya!"

"Dengan senang hati."

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hoho~ Baguskah? Kurang panjangkah? Mengecewakankah? Huhu.. Aku mohon reviewnya.. Agar hati(?)ku tergerak untuk makin semangat update! Arigatou ne! :D

_Jaa~ _


End file.
